Baron Zemo
Baron Zemo is a nazi and a greatest enemy of Captain America. Main Allies: BlackGarurumon, Cronus and Hans Gruber Worst Enemies: Captain America, Nick Fury, Phineas Flynn, James Rogers He was once one of the first leaders of the terrorist organization HYDRA. Later, he becomes the leader of a group of supervillains known as the Masters of Evil. However, he was defeated and imprisoned by The Avengers. Zemo escapes from prision and joining BlackGarurumon to get his revenge on Captain America and The Avengers as well as S.H.I.E.L.D and take over the multiverse. Zemo participates in Ponyville attack and kills Big Mcintosh, Granny Smith, Photo Finish, Spitfire, Hoity Doity, The Mayor of Ponyville and Mr and Mrs. Cake. He also kidnaps Ferb and Doofenshmirtz and kills many characters in their universe. LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour Zemo is first mentioned in passing to help Sunset spy on Blue alongside Mother Fucker and Birkin. He makes notice on the other villains who he attacks to prevent them from intervening in their spying. He makes a contact to Blackgurumon since he needs to get them out of their hairs. Baron and Evil Buss find out what Sinster is doing with other members that didn't make to the meeting and decide to procure them before SInster does. Zemo Kills another Digi Destinied and reminds his allies that in finding the Crest of Love that Sora is not helpless. He also watches over the prisoners to ensure they do what he tells them to do. Baron Zemo decides to put the prisoners well at least some of them in the prisoners as he feels they need a hard lesson when they send the SOPA Agents, he gathers Mor'du, Mooch and Mandrake to do so. After that, he has the latter two go to prevent the disco balls from being destoryed. Baron Zemo and his humanist villains are planning a raid on the amusement park where Slade's Ensemble, The B Team and The Omega League are currently.Baron Zumo sees the heroes with other human villains and decides to ruin Bender, Phineas and co's attempt it destorying the disco ball which Anarky tells him it's not wise to underestimate him. Zemo places the trap and Hydra Agents and merceraries around the area where the heroes blaze through with Phineas taking him on and out. Anarky once more scolds Baron Zemo for underestimating his nemesis with Ultraman and Evil Buzz wondering what he is exactly up to. Baron Zemo and Ultraman meet back with Predaking, Soran, Evanora, Ares and Darth Nilius who got Luther out of jail and that 2 were unaccounted for.The Children of Blackgurumon members led by Cronus make an ambush on the heroes such like Anarky knew would happen. He watches over the camp with the others though he retreats when all of the combined forces burn it to the ground with rock and roll music. He and the main members of the team head in the Springfield to try and smoke Slade, Bender, Castiel, Discord and the others on Blackguurmon's orders. Baron Zemo serves as one the guardians of Blackgurumon with the other main members and he ends up dealing with Phineas and James Rogers who end up taking his life though he seems determined to take them with him. May prevents this however. Allies: The Masters of Evil, BlackGarurumon, Cronus, Sunset Shimmer, White Wolf, Evanora, Theodora, William Birkin, Sebastian Shaw, Lady Tremaine, Morgana le Fay, Predaking, Ultraman, Evil Buzz Lightyear, Paul McDaggett, Red Mist, Tolian Soran, Luther, Niju, Brainiac, Dr. Sam Isaacs, Lord of Darkness, SkekUng, BlackMetalGreymon, Baron Zemo, Ares(DC), Mandrake, Judge Claude Frollo, Gaston, Mor'du, Katz, Mooch Enemies: S.H.I.E.L.D, The Avengers, Lizbeth, The B Team, The Alpha Team, The Multiversal Resistence, Sinisters of Evil Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Masked Characters Category:Nazis Category:Scientists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mass Murderers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:The Children of Dark Wolf Category:Swordsmen Category:Gun Users Category:Fifth in Command Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Phineas' archenemies Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:The Omega League's Villains Category:The Hunter Force's Villains Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Cemetery Wind Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Robin Atkin Downes